


Тело

by ResidentTrickster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: Кайло открыл глаза и не узнал свою каюту.





	1. День первый

**Author's Note:**

> Давно хотелось помучить Кайло, и этот момент настал. :3  
> Осторожно, нездоровые отношения и герои-мудаки.

Кайло открыл глаза и не узнал свою каюту. Он лежал на жестком матрасе, другой мебели не было — как и двери. Голые стены имели неприятный желтоватый цвет, или так просто казалось из-за тусклого света. К собственному удивлению, Кайло не испытывал страха. Скорее, он чувствовал себя как будто оглушенным. Тишина казалась неестественной, очертания предметов расплывались перед глазами. 

Кайло попытался встать, однако ноги не слушались, и он тяжело упал на матрас. В висках глухо застучало. Зажмурившись, Кайло прижался затылком к прохладной стене. Помещение, где он очнулся, больше всего напоминало тюремную камеру, вот только стандартные камеры на звездных разрушителях выглядели совсем не так. 

— Где я? — спросил Кайло, не вполне осознавая, сказал он это вслух или просто подумал. 

В следующий миг он понял, что в самом деле _не знает_ ответа на этот вопрос. Не чувствует. Сила, что всегда подсказывала верный путь, не отзывалась, и от липкого страха перехватило внезапно дыхание.

Кайло вскочил на ноги. Он беспорядочно заметался по каюте — по тому, что должно было быть каютой — по камере — и все отчетливее понимал, что не помнит событий последних дней — или месяцев? 

Последним, что сохранилось в памяти, была операция на Крэйте, битва с Люком Скайуокером и снова ускользнувшая Рей, а затем… Кайло не мог вспомнить, как ни старался. Он поймал себя на том, что бессмысленно лупит кулаком в стену и уже разбил пальцы в кровь. Впрочем, боли он не чувствовал. 

«Неужели ты всерьез верил, что все будет так просто?» — всплыло в голове. 

Эта фраза походила на обрывок воспоминания, вот только Кайло не помнил ни обстоятельств, при которых она была сказана, ни голоса, сказавшего ее. 

Кайло опустился на матрас и стиснул голову ладонями. Влажные пальцы дрожали. Впервые в жизни он чувствовал себя настолько потерянным и запутавшимся. Отсутствие доступа к Силе сводило с ума сильнее, чем исчезнувшие воспоминания. Наверное, все дело было в камере: каким-то образом стены блокировали Силу, хотя как подобное было возможно в принципе, Кайло не понимал. 

Комната тем временем как будто сужалась, и потолок становился все ниже. Сначала Кайло не поверил сам себе, однако, понаблюдав с полминуты, понял, что прав. Потолок, и без того невысокий, постепенно опускался на него сверху. Стараясь не поддаваться панике, Кайло попытался убедить себя в том, что все происходящее — просто кошмарный сон. Однако ни пощечины, ни щипки, ни удары разбитыми пальцами по стене не помогли проснуться. 

Дышать становилось все тяжелее. Возможно, запас кислорода в этой камере и в самом деле был ограничен — или во всем был виноват страх, который никак не получалось заглушить.  
Только спустя несколько глубоких вдохов Кайло осознал, что его горло сжимает довольно тугой и широкий металлический ошейник. Скорее всего, он и блокировал Силу. Эта мысль вызвала новый приступ паники и злости. Сорвать ошейник с себя, естественно, не вышло, но некоторое время Кайло честно пытался. 

Физические действия помогали контролировать страх. Так было всегда, с самого детства, Кайло помнил это.

Потолок тем временем прекратил опускаться. Кайло встряхнул головой. Теперь он был совсем не уверен в том, что эти пространственные фокусы не привиделись ему.

Постепенно глаз стал замечать новые и новые детали. Пол под босыми ногами оказался теплым. Пахнувшая гнилью дыра в полу, очевидно, заменяла туалет. Одежда на Кайло — простые черные штаны и свободная кофта — была новой. На потолке мигало красным что-то похожее на камеру наблюдения.

— Рад, что вы очнулись, Верховный лидер.

Кайло повернул голову на звук и посмотрел в камеру. Механический — и в то же время смутно знакомый — голос раздавался именно оттуда.

— Кто это? — спросил Кайло. 

Его вопрос проигнорировали.

— Опишите ваше самочувствие, — вежливо попросил голос. — Что-то беспокоит?

— Серьезно? — Кайло нервно усмехнулся. — Ты спрашиваешь, что меня беспокоит?

— Вижу, что вы относительно в порядке, — в безжизненном голосе послышалась издевка. — Но пока что вам следует побыть одному. Ваша временная изоляция была коллективным решением Первого Порядка, если это вас интересует. С вами выйдут на связь через некоторое время и тогда же дадут все необходимые объяснения. 

Кайло не верил тому, что слышал. Никто, даже Первый Порядок в полном составе, не смог бы запереть его в камеру, у них бы просто не вышло. И этот ошейник... Им наверняка помог кто-то, одаренный Силой.

«Рей». 

От воспоминания о ней голова закружилась еще сильнее, а во рту стало кисло.

— Погоди, не отключайся, — потребовал Кайло у голоса. — Ответь на один вопрос. Сколько времени прошло с операции на Крэйте?

— Около трех месяцев, — услужливо ответил голос. 

Кайло нахмурился. Услышанное никак не укладывалось в голове: три месяца его жизни начисто стерлись из памяти. 

— Сколько я в этой камере? — спросил Кайло тише.

— Почти сутки, — отозвался голос и прибавил мягче: — Все будет в порядке. До связи, Верховный лидер.

— Постой, я не…

Красная лампочка камеры мигнула и погасла.

— Сволочь! — Кайло снова ударил кулаком в стену. 

На этот раз вышло больнее — и Кайло вдруг вспомнил еще кое-что. Это тоже случилось на Крэйте, но не было связано ни с Люком Скайуокером, ни с Рей. 

— Как я мог забыть о нем, — пробормотал Кайло, опустив голову. 

Тогда, на Крэйте, он почувствовал небывалую по силе ненависть, направленную на себя. Кайло не сразу понял, что источником такого мощного чувства был Хакс. Было нечто удивительное в том, что такой слабый человек оказался способным на подобные эмоции.

Пожалуй, Кайло это льстило. Хотелось даже задеть побольнее, чтобы узнать, как далеко простирается эта ненависть. Опасности он не чувствовал: человек, лишенный Силы, не мог всерьез навредить ему. К тому же Кайло иногда ловил от него волны чего-то похожего на интерес и подавленное влечение.

Очевидно, эта уверенность и подвела Кайло.

— Это ты, Хакс? — спросил он, снова глядя в камеру.

— Узнали все-таки, — теперь голос звучал по-настоящему знакомо. — Быстро догадались. 

— Что ты сделал со мной? — выдохнул Кайло, чувствуя, как его распирает от злости. — Кто тебе помогал?

— Все было сделано для вашего блага, — сухо ответил Хакс. — И для блага Первого Порядка. Вы поймете, когда придет время.

— Не смей отключаться, ублюдок, — забыв о головокружении, Кайло вскочил на ноги и ближе подошел к камере. — Отвечай, что ты сделал со мной. Отвечай!

— Мне кажется, вы проснулись слишком рано, — судя по голосу, Хакс с явным трудом сдерживал раздражение. — Вам следует отдохнуть еще немного. До связи.

— Не смей! — выкрикнул Кайло. 

В этот момент внезапно погас свет.


	2. День первый - день второй

Темнота казалась плотной и материальной до такой степени, что напоминала живое существо. Разумеется, Кайло не боялся — о таком даже глупо было думать, но все происходящее вдруг показалось ему неестественным, извращающим привычный ход вещей. 

Это не должно было случиться с ним. С кем угодно, только не с ним.

— Ты пожалеешь о том, что устроил! — выкрикнул Кайло, чтобы не прислушиваться к тишине. — Зря думаешь, что запрятал меня сюда надолго. Я найду способ выбраться.

Естественно, ответа от Хакса не последовало: мерзавец наверняка развлекался, наблюдая за происходящим (почему-то Кайло был уверен, что у Хакса есть техническая возможность следить за ним даже в темноте). От злости перехватило дыхание и задрожали руки. Проклятый ошейник болезненно врезался в шею, мешая сделать глубокий вдох.

— Ты сдохнешь, — выдохнул Кайло и бессильно сполз по стене на пол. — Убью тебя, слышишь?

Он понимал, что его ярость доставляет Хаксу искреннее удовольствие, но не мог взять себя в руки и успокоиться. Неприятная правда была в том, что Кайло не хотелось оставаться в тишине.

Темнота не казалась — она была живой, и игнорировать это получалось, только концентрируясь на звуках собственного голоса. 

— Тебя нет, — сказал Кайло, ни к кому не обращаясь. — Нет.

Кое-как поднявшись на ноги — ползти было слишком унизительно, он дошел до матраса и забрался на него, поджав ноги. Со стороны Кайло наверняка выглядел донельзя жалко. Эта мысль показалась неприятной и болезненной, но лучше было думать об этом, чем о темноте.

— Бен, — сказал чей-то звонкий голос. 

Кайло поднял голову и посмотрел туда, где располагалась камера. Он почти убедил себя в том, что голос доносится именно оттуда.

— Кто это? — спросил Кайло, стараясь не замечать, что в темноте что-то шевелится.

Что-то — или кто-то, или сама темнота. Шуршащий звук на самой грани слышимости мог оказаться чем угодно. 

— Ты смотришь не туда, — в голосе зазвучали обиженные нотки.

Кайло послушно и обреченно повернулся к источнику звука. Глаза успели привыкнуть к темноте, и он сумел различить темный силуэт, напоминавший человеческое тело. В нем было нечто изломанное и деформированное: слишком длинные и тонкие конечности, вывернутые плечи, скошенная набок голова. Передвигалось это существо медленно, с явным трудом. 

«Так вот откуда шорох», — пронеслось в голове.

Присматриваться пристальнее не хотелось, но и отвести взгляд не получалось.

— Ты звал меня, — продолжил голос.

Кайло пытался понять, как это существо разговаривает: голос раздавалась отовсюду, со всех сторон — и одновременно звучал внутри черепной коробки.

— Ты звал, и я пришла к тебе.

— Я тебя не звал, — проговорил Кайло, придвигаясь ближе к стене.

— Звал. Ты просто забыл. 

На секунду Кайло показалось, будто он сумел разглядеть иссохшее лицо существа — и оно показалось ему знакомым, пусть и очень изменившимся.

— Это не можешь быть ты, — проговорил Кайло, чувствуя, как способность трезво мыслить окончательно покидает его. 

Это странное, почти мертвое существо не могло быть Рей. 

— Откуда тебе знать, чего я могу? — глаза существа блеснули желтым. — Ты же знаешь, что для темной стороны нет пределов.

Кайло показалось, будто он проваливается вниз, в темную, пахнущую гнилью пропасть. Внезапно он осознал: здесь, в этой камере, была не только Рей, но и другие, еще более искаженные и изуродованные существа. Кайло не хотел их рассматривать, не хотел снова узнавать знакомые черты, и оттого зажмурился посильнее.

Когда он открыл глаза, его мгновенно ослепил яркий свет. В камере снова кто-то был: стоял совсем рядом, у самого изголовья, и пристально смотрел сверху вниз. 

— Я вижу, что вы не спите, — сказал он голосом Хакса.

Кайло протер глаза и убедился, что это и в самом деле был Хакс. В ярком искусственном свете его лицо выглядело болезненно изможденным.

— Как ты здесь оказался? — хрипло спросил Кайло. 

— Здесь есть дверь, — ответил Хакс. — Просто вам не следует ее открывать.

Кайло с трудом сел на матрасе. Хотелось встать на ноги, но колени тряслись. Горло болело, как будто он долго кричал. Дышать, впрочем, стало легче: ошейник сдавливал шею чуть меньше. Очевидно, пронеслось в голове, Хакс мог контролировать степень удушения. 

Прежде эта мысль вызвала бы бешенство; сейчас Кайло не хватило сил, чтобы почувствовать хотя бы что-то. От усталости знобило.

— Сколько я спал? — спросил он. 

— Долго, — уклончиво ответил Хакс. — Но это неважно.

Кайло решил, что будет различать день и ночь по свету в камере: этот способ был неточным, но другого не существовало. 

Следовательно, сейчас был второй день в камере. Второй из тех, что он помнил. Отчего-то Кайло казалось важным контролировать хотя бы это. По привычке он попытался прикоснуться к Силе, но ничего не вышло. Там, где раньше была связь, теперь осталась только зудящая пустота.

— Думаю, вы готовы поговорить о том, что случилось. — Хакс заложил руки за спину и посмотрел на него до отвратительного снисходительно. 

От этого взгляда внутри ожила злость. Кайло понравилось это ощущение: так становилось теплее, так можно было представить, что ничего странного и необычного не случилось, что не было ни живой темноты, ни унизительного страха.

— Я не хочу говорить, — процедил Кайло. — Я хочу объяснений. Что со мной произошло? Почему я здесь?

Хакс брезгливо поджал губы. Он явно пытался придумать такой ответ, чтобы беседа пошла по удобному ему сценарию. Кайло наблюдал за этим почти с удовольствием: злость разгоралась внутри все сильнее.

— Что последнее вы помните? — спросил наконец Хакс.

Этот вопрос не понравился Кайло. Ему хотелось, чтобы Хакс был тем, кто объясняется и оправдывается. 

«Неужели ты всерьез верил, что все будет так просто?» — снова промелькнуло в памяти.

Возможно, это было последним воспоминанием? Кайло сомневался, и это нервировало.

— Операция на Крэйте, — признался Кайло, так и не придумав другого ответа. — Дальше… Дальше я не уверен.

«Я помню, как ты меня ненавидел. Пожалуй, это мое последнее воспоминание».

— Так я и знал, — Хакс помолчал и прибавил тише: — После Крэйта вы стали другим, Верховный лидер. Вас как будто подменили.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Кайло непонимающе нахмурился.

— Складывалось впечатление, что вы стремительно теряете рассудок, — пояснил Хакс так сухо, будто читал отчет. — Вашим разумом словно бы управлял другой человек, еще более неприятный, чем вы сами. Постепенно вы стали представлять опасность не только для окружающих, но и для себя самого, и решением Первого Порядка вас заключили под стражу. Вы не оказали сопротивления. 

— То есть, ты утверждаешь, что я сошел с ума, — медленно проговорил Кайло. — Серьезно?

Верить в эту очевидную выдумку не хотелось.

«А что, если это правда? — подумал он. — Что, если я сошел с ума и даже не заметил этого, и оттого вижу и чувствую то, что не должен? Что, если на самом деле сейчас в камере никого нет, и я говорю с самим собой»?

Когда-то незапамятно давно Люк Скайуокер твердил, что Темная сторона сводит с ума и всегда забирает больше, чем дает.

Когда-то Кайло ему верил.

— Я ощущаю себя нормальным, — твердо сказал он, старательно подавив сомнения. — На каком основании ты удерживаешь меня здесь?

Заострившееся лицо Хакса исказила кривая ухмылка.

— Вы уверены, что нормальны? Вы не помните события последних трех месяцев, и я уже не говорю о том…

— Я решу эту проблему, — перебил его Кайло. — Сними с меня ошейник и выпусти отсюда. Я достаточно пришел в себя.

— Думаю, это решение не встретит понимания в Первом Порядке, — ответил Хакс. — Все слишком хорошо помнят, что происходило, когда на вас не было ошейника. 

В его голосе звучала откровенная насмешка, и это стало последней каплей: Кайло резко вскочил на ноги и, не обращая внимания на темноту перед глазами и дурноту, толкнул Хакса к стене. Хоть у Кайло и не было возможности использовать Силу, физическое преимущество все еще оставалось на его стороне. 

Сжимая пальцы на тонкой шее, он ощутил веселую злость и почти восторг. Хакс пытался вывернуться, но у него не получалось.

«Я уничтожу его, — стучало в висках. — Он заслужил».

Однако слабость становилась все сильнее, и удерживать захват не получалось. Руки задрожали, и Кайло поймал себя на том, что до позорного близок к потере сознания. Хакс определенно почувствовал, что тот дал слабину, и резко отпихнул от себя. Кайло с трудом устоял на ногах.

— Нормальный, да? Ты уверен в этом? — Хакс судорожно ловил ртом воздух. — Я единственный, кто остался на твоей стороне, Рен. Подумай об этом. Подумай, что случится с тобой, когда ты останешься совсем один. Когда никто к тебе не придет. Ты не выйдешь отсюда, если убьешь меня.

Оглушенный услышанным, Кайло попятился назад и сел на матрас. 

— С каких это пор ты на моей стороне? — только и спросил он. 

Хакс посмотрел на него странным взглядом: то ли усталым, то ли раненым. 

— Я вам не враг, Верховный лидер, — сказал он, начисто проигнорировав вопрос. — Если кто-то и свел вас с ума, то это был не я. Я вернусь, когда вы будете готовы меня выслушать.

С этими словами Хакс достал из кармана шинели нечто похожее на небольшой пульт управления и набрал некую комбинацию знаков. Одна из стен с тихим гудением отъехала в сторону.

— Не пытайтесь сбежать, — бросил Хакс, исчезая в темноте коридора. — Вы не сможете.

Стена вернулась на прежнее место раньше, чем Кайло смог подняться на ноги.


	3. День второй — день следующий

Свет стал ярче. 

Кайло зажмурился и уткнулся в колени, но это не помогло. Глаза болезненно слезились, все физические потребности сократились до одной — любой ценой спрятаться в темноте. 

Казалось, будто свет обжигает кожу. 

Кайло лег на бок и закрыл лицо руками; так стало немного легче. Он не знал, сколько времени провел в одной позе, не двигаясь. Пульс гулко стучал в ушах, пальцы дрожали. Нужно было отвлечься. Из последних сил сосредоточившись, Кайло попытался вспомнить, что случилось после Крэйта. Ничего не выходило: цепочка событий обрывалась на ненавидящем взгляде Хакса — и собственном мстительном торжестве.

Значит, на Крэйте — или сразу после — что-то пошло не так. Если бы Хакс обладал хотя бы примитивными способностями к использованию Силы, то сомнений в том, кто виноват в случившемся, не осталось бы. 

Но Хакс был обыкновенным человеком. К тому же, если бы он нашел способ обезвредить Кайло, то не ограничился бы пленом и без колебаний убил бы конкурента.

«Зачем ему твоя смерть? — промелькнула в голове странная, как будто бы чужая мысль. — Она не доставит ему удовольствия. Другое дело — жалкая, ничтожная жизнь. Это его порадует». 

Кайло встряхнул головой. Нет, Хакс определенно не мог провернуть это в одиночку, ему помогли. _Помогла_. Еще в самую первую встречу Кайло почувствовал в Рей тьму, родственную своей. Разумеется, она не поддалась бы искушению просто так, из любопытства, но если бы Хакс смог подобрать нужные слова и убедить ее…

«Ублюдок всегда умел подбирать нужные слова, даже Учитель доверял ему».

Кайло отнял ладони от лица. Свет стал более тусклым и холодным, однако теперь это казалось неважным.

Учитель. Верховный лидер Сноук. Кайло почти забыл, что, поддавшись ярости, убил его.

— Как я мог это забыть? — он не сразу осознал, что говорит сам с собой. 

Границы способностей и возможностей Сноука до сих пор оставались для Кайло загадкой. Лишь то, что они во много раз превосходили его собственные, не вызывало сомнений. Кайло не верил, что смог убить Сноука так легко.

«Неужели ты всерьез верил, что все будет так просто?» 

Теперь Кайло показалось, что эти слова шепчут ему на ухо. 

Но что, если эта легкость была всего лишь иллюзией? Что, если Сноук — то, чем он стал после смерти — сводит его с ума? Что, если Сноук не смог стать частью Силы и его дух до сих пор ходит где-то рядом, и ему нужно тело, чтобы продолжать жить?

Хакс сказал, что после Крэйта Кайло перестал быть похожим на себя. Что, если Сноук уже выбрал подходящее для себя тело, и Верховный лидер — не переходящая должность, а тот единственный, кто имеет право ее занимать? 

— Да в вашей семейке все ненормальные! Твой брат, ты, а теперь еще и он, — громкий голос прозвучал совсем рядом. 

Кайло резко сел и осмотрелся. Камера была по-прежнему пуста; в тусклом свете стены казались серыми. 

— Это болезнь, неужели ты не понимаешь? 

Голос звучал за спиной. Кайло обернулся, но позади была только стена. 

— Вы ненормальные, — повторил голос с горечью. — Сумасшедшие. 

— Я тебе не верю, — сказал Кайло, уткнувшись лбом в стену. — Это не ты.

Разумеется, он узнал этот голос, вот только отец — Хан — никогда не говорил таких слов. Ему было проще сбежать, чем разговаривать. 

Но даже если Хан и говорил подобное, даже если Кайло стал забывать и свое детство тоже, теперь это не имело значения. Хан был мертв, и это было необходимое убийство, в нем Кайло не раскаивался. По щекам отчего-то текли слез, и воздух выходил из горла хрипами. Кайло не раскаивался, нет, но и слышать этот голос не хотел.

«Мне страшно», — понял Кайло и разозлился на себя за эту слабость. 

— Хакс! — выкрикнул он. — Я знаю, ты слышишь меня, ублюдок. Приходи. Я готов поговорить с тобой.

Повисла тишина, даже терзающий голос в голове затих. Кайло не знал, сколько минут — или часов — прошло до момента, когда Хакс сухо ответил:

— Хорошо. Скоро буду.

***  
Хакс был таким бледным, что на миг Кайло засомневался: что, если это тоже мерещится ему? В глаза бросились темные следы на шее. Похоже, в их прошлый разговор Кайло и в самом деле немного вышел из себя. Это показалось хорошим знаком, ведь у призраков и галлюцинаций не могло быть синяков. По крайней мере, Кайло почти убедил себя в этом. 

— Пожалуй, будет легче, если вы станете задавать вопросы, — проговорил Хакс. 

Он смотрел сверху вниз, и терпеть этот взгляд было невыносимо. Собравшись с силами, Кайло поднялся на ноги, подошел к стене и прижался к ней спиной. Собственное тело казалось до отвращения неловким и слабым.

— Ты ответишь на все мои вопросы? — спросил Кайло.

— Зависит от вопросов. Вернее от того, как вы их сформулируете, — Хакс ухмыльнулся. — Но я постараюсь.

Кайло помолчал: вопросов было слишком много, и выбрать, какой из них задать первым, было сложно.

— Где мы? — наконец проговорил Кайло.

— На одной из баз Первого Порядка, — официальным тоном ответил Хакс.

— На одной из баз Первого Порядка, — насмешливо повторил Кайло. — Спасибо, это была чрезвычайно ценная информация. 

— Зачем вам детали? — Хакс склонил голову в сторону. — Бежать вам все равно некуда.

«Это мы еще посмотрим», — подумал Кайло, сжав кулаки. Пальцы подрагивали, и это было очередным неприятным напоминанием о том, каким слабым он стал.

— Хорошо, следующий вопрос, — продолжил Кайло, подавив приступ злости. — Ошейник. Как он работает и кто надел его на меня?

— Говоря простым языком, ошейник отрезает вас от Силы. Создает вокруг вас нейтральное поле. Полагаю, создатель этого прибора вдохновлялся исаламири и их удивительной природной способностью к блокировке Силы. Да, вынужден признаться, изобретение не мое. — Хакс показался искренне раздосадованным этим фактом. — Я нашел старые разработки в… Хм, назовем это семейным архивом и воплотил их на практике. 

Кайло посмотрел на него недоверчиво: он смутно припоминал, что отец Хакса занимал довольно важный пост и, очевидно, имел доступ к разработкам еще имперских времен. Пожалуй, стоило отнестись к этой информации с большим вниманием, но теперь было уже поздно. 

— Что до того, кто надел на вас ошейник… Это был я. — Губы Хакса дрогнули в подобии улыбки. — Разумеется, с вашего согласия, Верховный лидер. 

По спине пробежала дрожь. Кайло не помнил этого — и не мог поверить, что решился на подобный шаг. Он не мог так легко довериться и подставить шею, только не Хаксу.

— Нет, ты врешь. Я не мог позволить тебе подобное, — выдохнул Кайло. — Этот ошейник… Это он сводит меня с ума, разве нет? Если бы ты видел то, что видел я…

— Боюсь, что я видел, Рен, — перебил Хакс, забыв о формальностях; его голос показался усталым. — _Все_  видели.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Кайло нахмурился.

— То, что твои странности влияли на всех нас. — Хакс отвел взгляд, словно бы вспомнив нечто неприятное. — Как я уже говорил, после Крэйте ты изменился, стал более замкнутым и тихим. А потом… Потом мне стали сниться кошмары. Очень странные кошмары, похожие на реальную жизнь. Вернее, они и были реальной жизнью, просто измененной. Я видел события, которые случились, но не совсем так, людей, которые… — он осекся. — Неважно. Постепенно я узнал, что не только я один страдаю от кошмаров. Каким-то образом ты влиял на всех, кто находился рядом с тобой.

— Это не я, — быстро сказал Кайло, почти веря в собственную ложь.

Хакс смерил его снисходительным взглядом.

— А кто? Никто, кроме тебя, не обладает особыми способностями.

— Не знаю. — Кайло дернул плечом. — Возможно, дело в этой базе. С ней что-то не так.

— Исключено, — отозвался Хакс. — Ты начал терять рассудок раньше, чем мы сюда прибыли. Это был ты, Рен. Больше некому. Подумай сам, ты не помнишь события последних месяцев. Разве это нормально? Разве твоим оценкам и суждениям можно верить?

Кайло ничего не ответил. Он понимал, что Хакс прав, и ненавидел и его, и себя самого, и правду, от которой не выходило спрятаться.

— Дело не только в кошмарах, — продолжил Хакс мягче. — Ты целыми днями сидел взаперти, ни с кем не разговаривал, не интересовался ничем. Иногда, в моменты просветления, ты пытался выяснить, что с тобой, даже заговаривал об этом со мной. Мне казалось, что тобой словно бы кто-то управляет, и ты утверждал, что подобное возможно. Подозревал покойного Верховного лидера.

«Значит, я был прав, — подумал Кайло. — Возможно, все дело в Учителе».

Вторая мысль была более трезвой: в каком же отчаянии он был, если начал делиться своими трудностями с Хаксом? Что, если это вранье, призванное расположить к себе? Пожалуй, так и было.

— Собственно, в момент такого просветления ты согласился на ошейник и на изоляцию, — продолжил тем временем Хакс. — Иного выхода у нас не осталось.

— Больше это не помогает, — ответил Кайло. — Я снова вижу кошмары, а это значит, что скоро их будете видеть и вы все. Выпусти меня отсюда, больше в моем заключении нет смысла.

Лицо Хакса стало непроницаемым. 

— Мы решим эту проблему, если она возникнет. Пока что ты останешься здесь.

Этот нейтральный ответ почему-то задел за живое. Едва утихнувшая злость снова ожила внутри и придала сил.

— Что ты планируешь делать дальше? — спросил Кайло, сделав несколько шагов вперед. — Какие планы относительно меня? Кто сейчас управляет Первым Порядком, ты? 

Он стоял так близко, что видел светлые веснушки на носу у Хакса. Эта мысль показалась знакомой, как будто прежде Кайло уже разглядывал эти веснушки и думал… Он не помнил, о чем он думал.

— На сегодня достаточно вопросов, — Хакс вздернул подбородок и все-таки отступил назад. — Предупреждаю: если ты снова попытаешься напасть на меня, я больше не приду.

Кайло поймал себя на том, что опять разглядывает темные синяки на его шее. Он мог бы рискнуть, собраться с силами и ударить снова. Он мог бы, но руки дрожали, а страх, что Хакс все же исполнит свое обещание и не придет, был слишком силен.

— У меня есть для тебя кое-что, — успокаивающим тоном проговорил Хакс и достал из кармана протеиновый батончик. — Не бойся, не отравлено.

Кайло хмыкнул.

— Предлагаешь поверить тебе на слово? 

— Предлагаю вспомнить, что у тебя нет другого выхода, — отозвался Хакс. — Ешь, тебе нужны силы. Я навещу тебя позже, тогда и поговорим о планах Первого Порядка. 

Он достал пульт, быстро набрал комбинацию, и дверь открылась. Кайло попытался запомнить, какие клавиши он нажимал. Пока что украденный пульт был самым простым вариантом для побега. Однако для начала нужно было узнать, что скрывается за дверью.

— Эй, Хакс, — окликнул Кайло.

Хакс предусмотрительно нажал кнопку, и дверь снова закрылась.

— Да?

— Твои кошмары… Что ты видел?

Спина Хакса вдруг показалась еще более напряженной, чем обычно.

— Это неважно, — ровно ответил он. — Если это все, что…

— Это важно, — перебил Кайло. — Давай, расскажи мне.

— Возможно, когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе об этом, — медленно проговорил Хакс. —Но не сегодня.

Он снова открыл дверь и быстро ушел. Кайло сел на матрас, посмотрел на протеиновый батончик и вдруг осознал, что ужасно голоден. Интересно, сколько он не ел? По всему выходило что-то около трех дней.

Батончик был безвкусным и пресным. Впрочем, это было не так уж плохо, учитывая, что о питье Хакс не позаботился. Возможно, это и было его планом: мучить не только морально, но и физически. Хорошо, что Кайло легко переносил голод и жажду, и поэтому… Он вдруг поймал себя на том, что засыпает. Глаза слипались, и голова становилась все более и более тяжелой.

Похоже, Хакс все-таки обманул его.

Когда Кайло снова открыл глаза, свет в комнате стал ярче. Мышцы ныли, в висках пульсировала боль. Кайло не знал, сколько дней проспал.

— Мразь, — сказал он, глядя в камеру. 

Та мигнула красной лампочкой. Кайло подумал, что хочет разбить эту камеру. Хочет — и одновременно боится, что все-таки сделает это и останется без связи, пусть и односторонней, с внешним миром.

— Я скоро зайду, — сказал Хакс, привычно выдержав паузу. 

— Скоро я тебя убью, — тихо пробормотал Кайло и прибавил громче: — Приходи.


	4. День следующий

— Что ты мне скормил? — спросил Кайло, когда за Хаксом закрылась дверь.

— Просто снотворное, — отозвался тот, определенно не чувствуя себя виноватым. — Тебе нужно больше спать. 

Его спокойный тон выводил из себя, но Кайло сумел не поддаться злости.

— С чего ты так решил? 

— Сон лечит. К тому же ты сам говорил, что под снотворным тебе реже снятся кошмары. — Хакс дернул плечом. — Так что это ради твоего же блага. 

Кайло отвел взгляд. Какие же у них сложились отношения, раз он рискнул делиться подобным? Отчего-то Кайло помнил только волну ненависти, исходящую от Хакса тогда, на Крэйте. Что же случилось потом? Это намертво стерлось из памяти.

— У меня, к слову, есть хорошие новости, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Хакс, присев на матрас. — Мы вычислили, где прячутся оставшиеся силы Сопротивления. Скоро мы их добьем. 

— И где же они прячутся? — с деланной незаинтересованностью спросил Кайло.

— Беспин, — ответил Хакс. — Тебе что-то говорит это название? 

Кайло задумался. В памяти всплыло имя Лэндо Калриссиана, приятеля отца, но как именно он был связан с Беспином, вспомнить не удалось.

— Рен? 

Кайло вздрогнул от короткого прикосновения к плечу. Он сам не заметил, как погрузился в свои мысли, и это было плохим знаком. Прежде, и это вспоминалось совершенно ясно, Кайло никогда не уходил в себя так глубоко.

— Ты не помнишь, да? — в голосе Хакса звучало откровенное любопытство. 

Кайло не ответил на этот вопрос.

— А что потом, Хакс? — он не стал ходить вокруг да около. — Что случится после того, как мы разобьем Сопротивление?

— Потом Первый Порядок продолжит укреплять свою власть по всей Галактике, — заученно ответил Хакс. 

— Под Первым Порядком ты имеешь в виду себя? — спросил Кайло.

— Нет. — Хакс покачал головой. — Не только себя, но…

— Но в основном себя, — закончил за него Кайло. — Уверен, что справишься?

На усталом лице Хакса мелькнула недовольная гримаса.

— Уверен, — процедил он. — Еще вопросы?

На языке вертелись исключительно приказы: «сними ошейник», «выпусти меня», «дай уйти». Но Хаксу, скорее всего, не понравится такой тон, и он снова уйдет. 

Кайло не хотелось оставаться одному, особенно в темноте. 

— Что будет со мной? — спросил он.

Хакс задумался, затем неохотно ответил:

— Я думаю, та девчонка из Сопротивления, что победила тебя, могла бы помочь. Узнать, что с тобой. Восстановить твою память.

— Ты собираешься оставить ее в живых? — удивился Кайло.

«Ради меня» осталось несказанным.

— По возможности, — уклончиво ответил Хакс. — Если она окажется сговорчивее тебя. 

Его взгляд вдруг остановился на ошейнике, сжимавшим шею Кайло.

— Сильно болит? — спросил Хакс как будто бы заботливо.

— О чем ты? 

— Ошейник довольно сильно натер тебе кожу, неужели не чувствуешь? 

Кайло коснулся шеи и с удивлением посмотрел на кровь, испачкавшую пальцы. Пожалуй, в том, что он ничего не почувствовал, не было ничего удивительного: способность легко терпеть боль была его сильной стороной. 

— У меня есть кое-что. — Хакс достал из кармана тюбик с мазью и аккуратно снял перчатки. — Подвинься ближе и наклони голову чуть в сторону. Лучше обработать сейчас, пока не стало хуже.

Рену совершенно не хотелось подставлять беззащитную шею, но в словах Хакса была несомненная правда: не стоило ослаблять свое тело еще сильнее.

В нос ударил неприятный сладковатый запах: мазь оказалась бактой. Хакс действовал на удивление умело, как будто обрабатывал чужие раны далеко не в первый раз. Сдвинув ошейник в сторону, он ловкими массирующими движениями втирал мазь в поврежденную кожу. Подушечки его пальцев были прохладными и мягкими, совсем без мозолей. У Кайло были совсем другие руки, куда как более грубые. Эта неуместная мысль отчего-то показалась смущающей.

— Так странно, что ты совсем ничего не помнишь, — задумчиво, словно бы ни к кому не обращаясь, произнес Хакс.

Кайло дернул плечом. Он не знал, что ответить на такое. Прикосновения Хакса все отчетливее ощущались как нечто чужеродное и слишком интимное.

— Однажды ты порезал себе запястья, — продолжил Хакс все тем же отрешенным тоном. — Чтобы не слышать голос, так ты сказал. 

— Чей голос? — спросил Кайло.

— Этого ты не уточнил. Все, твоя шея скоро должна зажить. — Хакс отодвинулся, достал из кармана салфетку, тщательно вытер пальцы и снова надел перчатки.

Кожу чуть пощипывало, процесс заживления шел быстро. Искоса наблюдая за Хаксом, Кайло вдруг вспомнил кое-что, одну мелочь: день, когда они впервые встретились. Кажется, это было около пяти лет назад, и первой эмоцией, что он почувствовал от Хакса, был робкий, но отчетливый интерес. Тогда это показалось лестным.

— Если ты будешь вести себя адекватно, я не стану затягивать ошейник сильнее, и натирать так сильно не будет, — сообщил Хакс. 

— Так и знал, что ты можешь это контролировать, — Кайло ухмыльнулся. Он понимал, что должен злиться, но чувствовал только усталость. Возможно, в бакту было подмешано успокоительное.

Не исключено, что в этом и состоял план Хакс: постоянно держать Кайло под препаратами, чтобы у него не было сил спланировать побег. Впрочем, объективных возможностей спастись было не то чтобы много. Если бы знать комбинацию кнопок на пульте, открывающем дверь тюрьмы, можно было хотя бы попытаться.

Пульт был у Хакса в кармане.

Сознание внезапно стало обостренно ярким. Нужно было бежать сейчас, пока бесконечные успокоительные не убили последние способности к сопротивлению. По привычке Кайло потянулся к Силе в поисках совета о том, как правильно поступить, — и в который раз наткнулся на глухую стену. Помощи было ждать неоткуда, следовало решать самостоятельно и очень быстро.

— Что такое, Рен? — спросил Хакс, словно прочитав его мысли. — У тебя взгляд остановился. 

— Ничего. — Кайло сделал глубокий вдох. — Все в порядке. Не беспокойся.

Собрав все силы, он бросился вперед и завалил Хакса на матрас, прижав всем телом. 

— Открой дверь, — прошипел Кайло, не давая ему вырваться. — Открой дверь, и я оставлю тебя в живых.

— Х-хорошо, — согласился Хакс.

Он даже не пытался как следует сопротивляться, и это показалось странным. Но, с другой стороны, Хакс был явным трусом и слабаком. По крайней мере, Кайло нравилось так думать. И все же он крепко прижимал Хакса к матрасу, пока тот возился с пультом. 

Как только дверь открылась, Кайло рванул вперед. Он бежал, не разбирая дороги, движимый лишь одним желанием — выбраться отсюда. Неосвещенные коридоры напоминали лабиринт, и Кайло начинало казаться, будто он движется по кругу. Он не помнил, сколько плутал в темноте, прежде чем оказаться у наглухо запертой двери. Кайло бессильно саданул по ней кулаком. Без Силы у него не было шансов продвинуться дальше.

— Я же просил, Рен. — Голос Хакса звучал разочарованно. — Просил вести себя адекватно и не создавать проблем. Неужели это и правда так сложно? 

Кайло обернулся. Хакс стоял совсем близко; в его руке был бластер.

— Очевидно, для такого, как ты, сложно. Я надеялся обойтись без этого, но ты не оставил мне выбора.

Хакс резким движением вскинул руку и выстрелил. Кайло не успел увернуться: вся энергия ушла на побег. Плечо пронзила резкая боль, перед глазами потемнело, и он почувствовал, что проваливается куда-то вниз, в густую вязкую черноту.

***  
Кайло очнулся в знакомой тюрьме, из которой так и не смог сбежать. Его руки были сведены за спиной и скованы, подвижность ног ограничивали фиксаторы. 

— Что, этого ты хотел? — спросил Хакс.

Он нависал над Кайло с брезгливым выражением лица.

— Я хотел свободы, — прошептал тот, не узнавая собственного голоса.

— Теперь ты с гарантией ее не получишь. — Хакс неприятно улыбнулся и поддел подбородок Кайло мыском сапога. — Возможно, я навещу тебя после того, как мы закончим операцию на Беспине. Или чуть позднее, когда ты захлебнешься собственным дерьмом и окончательно свихнешься от голода и боли. 

Все происходящее напоминало кошмар, но сейчас Кайло не сомневался: все происходило на самом деле, проснуться не выйдет.

— Ты один во всем виноват, — проговорил Хакс с явным удовольствием. — Теперь пожинай плоды. Счастливо оставаться. Если тебе повезет, снотворное еще не совсем выветрилось, и скоро ты снова уснешь.

— Погоди. Ты не можешь так просто от меня избавиться, — выдохнул Кайло. — Я вам нужен!

— Нет, Рен. — Хакс покачал головой. — Ты больше никому не нужен. 

Свет погас сразу, стоило только двери закрыться.


	5. День следующий

— Что же ты натворил, Бен, — сказал дядя и покачал головой. В руках он держал световой меч, и в синеватом свете его непривычно молодое лицо казалось заострившимся.

Кайло моргнул. Он не знал, сколько пролежал в темноте, ощущение времени окончательно деформировалось. Последним воспоминанием был собственный крик: стараясь не задохнуться от злости, Кайло кричал, пока не охрип, а потом уснул — или просто отключился. Проснувшись, он долго лежал в темноте, не чувствуя ничего — ни страха, ни холода, ни голода, ни боли в скованных руках и ногах, ни даже желания отлить. Даже мысль о том, что Хакс мог погибнуть в битве и теперь никогда не придет, не пугала по-настоящему. 

А потом в темноте мелькнул всполох светового меча, и Кайло понял, кого увидит на этот раз. Его воображение — разумеется, это было воображением, было предсказуемым. 

— Что ты натворил, — повторил дядя. — Ты нас так подвел.

— Это вы меня подвели, — выдохнул Кайло, чуть морщась от синего света. — Ты хотел убить меня, забыл?

Дядя нахмурился и отвел взгляд.

— Я часто жалею об этом.

Кайло не стал уточнять, о чем именно тот жалел — о самой попытке убийства или же о том, что она провалилась. 

— Зачем ты пришел? — поинтересовался Кайло на всякий случай, если увиденное все же не было плодом воображения. 

Ошейник сдавил шею сильнее, как будто давая понять, что спрашивать подобное не следует. 

— Кто-то же должен, — на губах дяди мелькнула странная, совершенно неподходящая ему улыбка. — Одному быть плохо. 

Кайло зажмурился, затем распахнул глаза. Дядя все еще был здесь, но черты его лица дрожали и размывались, искажаясь до неузнаваемости.

— Но я же подвел тебя, — прошептал Кайло, не узнавая свой голос. Он знал, что не должен смотреть, что лучше уснуть и не просыпаться до самой смерти, но не мог отвести взгляд от знакомых — уже незнакомых — черт.

— Это ничего. — Дядя резким движением занес меч, совсем как тогда, годы назад. — Я прощаю тебя. 

Кайло рефлекторно закрыл глаза. Он на миг забыл, что все происходящее ненастоящее — и почувствовал страх скорой, неминуемой смерти. 

— Ты спрашивал, какие кошмары мне снились, — сказал Хакс, словно бы продолжая начатый давным-давно разговор. — Во-первых, отец. Он давно умер, но я до сих пор помню все то, что он говорил… и что делал. 

Кайло распахнул глаза. Горел неяркий свет; Хакс сидел у него в ногах и смотрел в стену.

— Во-вторых, мне снился ты, — продолжил он, рассеянно погладив Кайло по колену. — В этих снах ты был не совсем собой. Вернее, так мне тогда казалось — что это не совсем ты. Позже я понял, что во сне это был именно ты, а вот реальность… Реальность мне до сих пор сомнительна.

На миг повисла мертвая тишина, затем Хакс прибавил:

— Интересно, что сны вовсе не противоположны реальности, как некоторые думают. Реальность не всегда поспевает за снами, только и всего. 

— Ты… вернулся? — спросил Кайло. Ладонь Хакса, все еще лежавшая на колене, была теплой. Это давало надежду, что это не просто видение.

Хакс окинул его оценивающим взглядом и протянул: 

— А, ты не спишь. Хорошо. Не спишь и не пытаешься снова сбежать. Этого пока достаточно.

— Мы победили? — Кайло поймал себя на том, что почти не чувствует скованных рук и ног. 

— Пока что длится осада, — ответил Хакс как будто бы неохотно. — Но скоро все закончится. А теперь тебе нужно поесть и немного размяться. Я сниму с тебя оковы. Думаю, ты больше не представляешь опасности. 

Он действовал так, словно Кайло был неживым: по-хозяйски развернул так, чтобы было удобнее снять наручники с запястий и ограничители с ног, помассировал затекшие плечи и икры, затем подвернул правый рукав рубашки. Время снова тянулось медленно и как будто с перебоями, с темными провалами между секундами, и Кайло пропустил момент, когда у Хакса в руках появился небольшой шприц. 

— Тебе не будет больно, — пообещал он, приставив иглу к вене на сгибе локтя. — Это лучше, чем пайки. В одном уколе все необходимые питательные вещества и, — на губах мелькнула отрешенная улыбка, — немного успокоительного и снотворного. Я не буду снова надевать наручники и как бы то ни было ограничивать твою подвижность. Если ты не дашь повод, не буду.

Кайло понимал, что должен сопротивляться, но сил не было. Он больше не испытывал злости, только усталость и равнодушие. Возможно, Кайло попросту сломался.

«Хорошо бы почувствовать Силу прежде, чем умереть, — мелькнуло в голове. — В последний раз».

Укол вышел болезненным. Даже когда Хакс извлек иглу, вена продолжала неприятно пульсировать. Однако совсем скоро перед глазами возникла мутная серая дымка, веки стали тяжелыми, и боль перестала иметь значение.

— Что я забыл, Хакс? — спросил Кайло, из последних сил борясь со сном.

— Многое, — ответил тот и снова погладил его по колену. Этот жест начинал казаться привычным. — Мне нужно идти. Отдыхай.

Кайло не хотелось отдыхать, ему хотелось встать и сбежать из этой тюрьмы, но сонливость давила на него, лежала на ребрах тяжелым грузом, и перестать сопротивляться было самым простым решением. 

Перестать сопротивляться — и уснуть.

***  
Потянулись одинаковые дни. 

Кайло словно бы не просыпался до конца и наблюдал за происходящим со стороны. Хакс навещал его, при необходимости помогал дойти до заменявшей туалет дыры в полу, затем делал укол. Рутина повторялась без изменений — или просто Кайло не замечал их. На месте уколов появлялись болезненные темные синяки, и Хакс рассматривал их как будто бы с удовольствием.

«Ему нравится это, — однажды подумал Кайло прежде, чем заснуть. — Нравится, каким я стал».

Эта мысль не вызвала ни злости, ни отторжения. Кайло ощущал себя телом, не имеющим эмоций и желаний. Просто оболочкой, в которой зачем-то поддерживали жизнь — вернее, ее видимость.

Однажды Кайло проснулся от холода. С потолка тянуло ледяным воздухом, вместе с дыханием изо рта выходил пар. Кайло сжался и обнял себя за плечи, пытаясь согреться, но все равно дрожал. 

— Тебе холодно? — спросил Хакс. Как и всегда, он устроился в ногах.

В его голосе не звучало насмешки, только холодное любопытство. Кайло хотел обернуться, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, но тот вдруг попросил:

— Не надо. Не оборачивайся

Пожалуй, если бы фраза прозвучала как приказ, Кайло обернулся бы, из последних сил, но обернулся. Однако Хакс именно _просил_ , и его голос почти дрожал. Кайло молча кивнул и уставился в стену.

— Мне хотелось узнать, отреагируешь ли ты на смену температуры, — продолжил Хакс. — Яркий свет тебя почти не тревожит. Очевидно, то, что контролирует тебя, приспосабливается к окружающим условиям. Хорошо, что тебе все еще холодно. Это значит, что ты — все еще ты в какой-то степени. 

Он неожиданно мягко погладил Кайло по спине. Безотчетно хотелось податься навстречу теплой ладони, но Кайло заставил себя лежать смирно. Несмотря на холод, он чувствовал себя на удивление бодрым и живым. Очевидно, Хакс снизил дозу успокоительного в уколе.

— Хочу попробовать еще кое-что, — проговорил тот. — Это не займет много времени. 

Кайло хотел спросить, что за проверка ему предстоит, но не успел: Хакс задрал на нем рубашку и коснулся обнаженной спины кончиками пальцев. Разумеется, он был в перчатках, как и всегда, но даже сквозь плотную кожу чувствовалось тепло его руки. Кайло замер: он не понимал, что чувствует, — и вовсе не был уверен в том, что происходящее реально. 

Хакс тем временем отдернул руку, и через несколько секунд спины коснулось нечто холодное и острое. 

«Лезвие», - запоздало осознал Кайло и рефлекторно вздрогнул. Прежде он отбросил бы нож от себя еще до того, как Хакс рискнул провести лезвием по его коже. Теперь оставалось только терпеть.

— Не дергайся, — сказал Хакс, когда Кайло все же попытался вяло отползти в сторону. — Иначе я могу ранить тебя слишком глубоко, а мне вовсе этого не хочется.

Он провел ножом вдоль позвоночника, почти не надавливая, даже царапины наверняка не осталось.

— Тебе не больно? — спросил Хакс немного охрипшим голосом.

Кайло отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Странно. — Хакс отложил нож и снова коснулся спины ладонью. — У тебя ведь кровь идет. Порез довольно глубокий.

В подтверждении своих слов он размазал по спине что-то теплое и влажное. Кажется, и в самом деле кровь. Голова тяжело закружилась, во рту стало сухо. Кайло вдруг подумал, что за его спиной может быть не Хакс, а кто угодно. 

Или никого. 

— Ты совсем ничего не чувствуешь. — Слова Хакса прозвучали как утверждение. — Интересно. 

Кайло закрыл глаза. Кровь коркой застывала на спине; Хакс не уходил. Он смотрел на кровь, не отрываясь, Кайло чувствовал на себе этот жадный взгляд — и все отчетливее верил, что происходящее мерещится ему, что это очередной бред и галлюцинации.

— Иногда я так по тебе скучаю, — шепнул Хакс, вдруг склонившись к его уху. — Очень. 

Сердце заколотилось чаще. Хакс бы никогда не сказал таких слов, но дыхание говорившего было слишком горячим, это не было призраком или видением, это было настоящим. 

— У тебя были свои достоинства, Рен.

В шею резко вошла игла шприца, но Кайло не почувствовал боли, только резко накатившую сонливость. Сквозь забытье он услышал нечто похожее на «мне жаль».

Хотя это, пожалуй, и в самом деле померещилось.

***  
На следующий день все было иначе.

Когда Кайло открыл глаза, Хакс стоял у его постели с бутылкой вина и двумя бокалами.

— Просыпайся, Рен, — сказал он и улыбнулся. — Мы победили.


	6. Chapter 6

Улыбка у Хакса было безмятежной и счастливой.

— Сегодня великий день. Сопротивление полностью разбито, — сообщил он, устроившись в ногах у Кайло. — Ты должен выпить со мной за нашу победу.

Кайло сел на матрасе и размял затекшие плечи. Из головы исчез туман; он чувствовал лихорадочную бодрость. Похоже, действие укола совсем рассеялось. 

— Я не буду с тобой пить.

— Думаешь, отравлю тебя? — Хакс склонил голову вбок. 

Кайло посмотрел ему в глаза. Они казались пустыми и лишенными всякого выражения, и оттого напоминали цветное стекло. 

— Знаю, что отравишь. 

— Ну, я же выпью вместе с тобой. Это должно тебя успокоить, — проговорил Хакс. — Так мы будем наравне.

— Не будем. — Кайло мотнул головой. — Ты мог принять что-то перед тем, как прийти сюда. 

— Мог, — легко согласился Хакс. — Но знаешь, что? Я расскажу тебе обо всем, что ты забыл, если ты выпьешь со мной. Как тебе такая сделка? 

— Как я узнаю, что ты не врешь?

— Никак. Но есть шанс, что я не солгу. 

Кайло помолчал. Наверное, он и в самом деле сломался и слишком устал бороться. Даже сейчас, когда мыслить выходило достаточно трезво, Кайло больше не хотел искать пути к побегу. Смысла в этом не было — уйти далеко не выйдет, свободы не вернуть.

— Хорошо. Я выпью с тобой. 

Хакс кивнул. Он явно не ожидал другого ответа. Аккуратно разлив вино по бокалам, Хакс протянул один из них Кайло.

— Как мы победили? — спросил тот. 

— Быстро. — Хакс отпил из бокала. — Атака на Беспин прошла четко по плану. Большего него тебе знать не нужно. Но, если тебе интересно, все, кого ты знал, мертвы. 

От этих слов стало холодно. Кайло непроизвольно вздрогнул.

— Все? — переспросил он.

— Все. — Хакс кивнул. — Даже таких, как ты, можно убить, если постараться. А теперь пей, Рен. 

Кайло сделал глоток вина. Оно неприятно горчило на языке; возможно, это был вкус яда. Странно, но эта мысль не пугала. Ничего больше не пугало.

— Пей, — повторил Хакс. — Начнем разговор, когда допьешь. 

Глотать эту дрянь следовало быстро, и Кайло осушил бокал двумя глотками. 

— Молодец. — Хакс салютовал ему бокалом и отпил вина. 

Похвала прозвучала на удивление знакомо, будто Кайло уже слышал ее прежде, причем в схожих обстоятельствах. 

— С чего бы мне начать? — Хакс повертел бокал в руках. — Возможно, у тебя есть вопросы? 

Кайло покачал головой. 

— У меня много вопросов. Не могу выбрать один. 

— Что ж, тогда я начну с конца. Так будет проще для нас обоих.

Хакс неторопливо допил вино, отставил бокал в сторону и сказал:

— Ты был прав, Рен. Правильно обо всем догадался. 

— В чем я бы прав? — Кайло нахмурился. 

Хакс посмотрел на него равнодушным взглядом и негромко сказал:

— Во всем. Ты не сошел с ума. По крайней мере, три месяца назад ты не был сумасшедшим. — Он сделал паузу, а затем заговорил быстрее: — Ты был совершенно нормален, и в тебя никто не вселился. Ни Сноук, ни кто бы то ни было. Все, что случилось с тобой, сделал я. 

В ушах зашумело — то ли от вина, то ли от услышанного, которое не выходило осознать. Кайло отчего-то посмотрел на руки Хакса и заметил, что они мелко дрожат. В памяти мелькнуло воспоминание — эти же дрожащие руки, но на его плечах. 

— Каким образом ты это сделал? — спросил Кайло. 

Он сам не знал, как у него получилось задать этот вопрос так легко и спокойно. Все произошедшее словно бы случилось не с ним, а с кем-то другим, бесконечно далеким.

— Это долгая история. — Хакс сцепил руки в замок. — Так вышло, что я довольно много знаю о ядах. Семейные проблемы заставили разобраться.

Боль, пронзившая виски, показалась резкой, как удар ножа. Кайло неожиданно вспомнил странные мутные слухи, ходившие об отце Хакса и о таинственных обстоятельствах его смерти. Кажется, он чем-то серьезно отравился, и не нашлось никакого способа, чтобы его спасти.

«Отравился», — мысленно повторил Кайло. 

Хотелось бессильно рассмеяться. Неужели все действительно было так просто? 

— Есть один любопытный яд. — Хакс рассеянно улыбнулся и подлил себе еще вина. — В свое время его любили использовать на Набу. Все эти утомительные дворцовые интриги и раздел власти… Впрочем, тебе бы следовало знать об этом получше меня, Рен, ведь кое-кто из твоей семьи родом оттуда. Пожалуй, твоя родословная и вдохновила меня использовать именно этот яд. Мне показалось, это будет красиво.

Кайло согласно кивнул. С тем, что это вышло по-своему символично, спорить было сложно. Он пытался найти в себе хотя бы немного злости — или страха, но ничего не чувствовал. То, что говорил Хакс, все еще было историей, произошедшей с кем-то другим, или же Кайло стал просто телом безо всякого внутреннего наполнения, смирившимся и сдавшимся.

— Так вот, этот набуанский яд медленного действия, — продолжил Хакс. — К слову, на Набу его называют Меркьюри, если тебе интересно. Основной секрет в том, что симптомы отравления проявляются постепенно, и со стороны все выглядят как прогрессирующее психическое расстройство. 

Наверное, Кайло мог бы догадаться, мог бы, если бы не считал, что человек, лишенный Силы, не способен по-настоящему навредить ему. Он привык верить, что может почувствовать любую угрожающую ему опасность. 

Он ошибся.

— Постепенная потеря памяти, агрессивное поведение, затем приходит физическая слабость, — спокойно перечислял Хакс. — Проще говоря, все смотрится максимально естественно. Отследить присутствие яда в организме непросто, он быстро распадается. А в твоем случае никто особенно и не старался докопаться до правды. Все легко поверили, что ты сходишь с ума. Всем _понравилась_ эта идея.

Это тоже было очевидно: Кайло не льстил себе и не считал, что люди любят его. Подобное и не требовалось, было достаточно власти над ними, — и это, возможно, тоже оказалось ошибкой. Если бы на его стороне был кто-то, кроме него самого, все сложилось бы иначе. К собственному удивлению, Кайло почувствовал нечто похожее на досаду. 

Похоже, он все еще мог испытывать эмоции.

— Как ты сумел подсыпать мне яд? — спросил Кайло.

— Это было легко. — Хакс ухмыльнулся. — Ты сам подпустил меня слишком близко.

Он посмотрел на Кайло со странным, как будто бы заботливым выражением, придвинулся ближе и вдруг погладил его по щеке. Это тоже уже случалось прежде, теперь Кайло знал наверняка. Утерянные воспоминания были совсем близко, но ухватиться за них не получалось.

— Ты решил, что я хочу свергнуть тебя, что я задумал заговор, и в своих подозрениях ты в общем-то был прав. — Ладонь Хакса легла на заднюю сторону шеи так уверенно, будто он делал это сотни раз. — Вот только в оценке методов ошибся. Я знал, что заговор ты раскроешь. Эта слишком очевидная идея, даже такой самоуверенный идиот, как ты, не может этого не понимать. А вот о том, что тебя можно отравить, как простого смертного, ты вряд ли задумывался. 

Прикосновение Хакса не вызывало неприязни. Возможно, Кайло просто соскучился по теплу — или по тому, что исчезло из его памяти.

— С моей стороны это, конечно, был риск, — продолжил Хакс; его пальцы мягко поглаживали шею. — Кто знает, насколько хорошо ты умеешь читать мысли. Как оказалось, не слишком хорошо. Ты схватываешь по верхам и только то, что тебе показывают. Вернее, ты сам выдумываешь удобную правду и сам же в нее веришь. Но твои попытки прочесть меня были… болезненными, — он поморщился, и пальцы дрогнули. — Можешь считать свои нынешние страдания платой за то, что ты делал со мной в первые недели своего правления. 

Кайло вдруг вспомнил об этом: закрытая дверь, коленопреклоненный Хакс, в его глазах — равнодушие и усталость, собственное тихое «не прячь от меня правду, Хакс, покажи ее мне», прерывистое дыхание, «у меня нет от вас секретов, Верховный лидер, пожалуйста, позвольте мне уйти».

— Но я не ломал тебя по-настоящему, — проговорил Кайло, вынырнув из воспоминаний. — Ты… Ты был дорог мне, я четко это помню. Мне просто хотелось знать, что ты меня не предашь.

— Поверь, того, что ты делал, было вполне достаточно, — отрезал Хакс и убрал ладонь с шеи. — Я понимал, что нужно действовать быстро, пока ты не убил меня. Или, — на губах мелькнула неприятная ухмылка, — не стал слишком хорошим Верховным Лидером. Я допускал такую возможность. Видишь, как высоко я тебя ценю.

Кайло ничего не ответил. Воспоминания возвращались стремительно, одно за другим: упоение властью, радость победы, Хакс и его темные, мутные мысли, попытки разгадать, что он задумал, а потом… Потом следовал провал в памяти. 

— Что ты мне не рассказываешь, Хакс? — прямо спросил Кайло. — Что-то про нас.

Хакс покачал головой.

— Нас никогда не было.

— Вранье. — Кайло сказал это раньше, чем сумел обдумать. — Ты всегда хотел меня, но боялся. Я помню, как ты смотрел на меня прежде, еще до Крэйта.

Он действительно помнил — и недоумевал, как смог забыть. 

— Я никогда не боялся тебя, не льсти себе, — отозвался Хакс, не глядя в глаза. — За исключением разве что пары эпизодов. В целом же... В целом я ничего к тебе не испытывал.

Это была наглая ложь. Однажды, очень давно, Кайло почувствовал от Хакса волну некой странной, путаной эмоции — то ли восхищения, то ли зависти, то ли желания обладать. Это было приятно, и даже сейчас от ожившего воспоминания сердце забилось чаще. 

Кайло всегда хотел, чтобы его любили. Разумеется, Хакс не любил его, но и завистливого восхищения вполне хватало.

— Хорошо, не боялся. — Кайло почувствовал себя очень живым. — Но хотел.

— Возможно, — согласился Хакс. — Как и ты. Ты следил за каждым моим шагом так старательно, особенно после Крейта. Удивительно, что на цепь меня не посадил.

— Врагов нужно держать близко, — сказал Кайло, нисколько не веря собственным словам.

Врагов нужно уничтожать.

— Но подпускать их слишком близко не следует, — парировал Хакс. — Впрочем, подсыпать яд тому, с кем спишь, довольно просто. Ты сам упростил мне задачу, Рен. Пожалуй, за это я задолжал тебе благодарность. 

Хакс снова обхватил его ладонью за шею, подался вперед и крепко поцеловал в губы. Кайло не ответил на этот поцелуй, но и не отстранился. Он вдруг вспомнил о том, как отчаянно хотел подчинить Хакса своей воле, — и это почти удалось. 

Нет, не почти. Это удалось — Хакс целовал его так, будто так и не освободился, будто Кайло все еще имел над ним власть. Мелькнула мысль, что, возможно, еще остался шанс повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу и освободиться.

На миг Кайло почувствовал себя снова целым и несломленным, но только на миг. 

— Хочешь еще правды? — хрипло проговорил Хакс, отстранившись. — Мне нравилось с тобой трахаться. В какие-то моменты мне даже казалось, будто то, чего я хочу, можно получить добровольно. Что ты… Ты поймешь мою ценность. Теперь я больше так не думаю.

Он вытер рот и прибавил: 

— Ты советовался со мной, это правда, но ты бы никогда не поставил меня равным себе. А я не хочу быть вторым. 

Повисло молчание. Очевидно, от Кайло ждали неких ответных слов, но тот не знал, чего сказать. Сердце вдруг забилось очень часто, руки похолодели, как если бы ему было страшно. Однако Кайло уже давно не было страшно. Ему было все равно.

— К слову, было и то, чего я не ожидал, — заметил Хакс. — Очевидно, твоя связь с Силой повлияла на восприятие яда. Ты в некотором роде транслировал свои видения, тут я не соврал. Было не слишком приятно, — он скривил губы. — И идею с ошейником ты одобрил. Ты верил мне. Верил, что сходишь с ума. 

Кайло подумал, что и в самом деле свихнулся, раз всерьез поверил Хаксу. 

— Что дальше? — спросил он негромко.

Во рту пересохло.

— Пока не знаю. — Хакс пожал плечами. — Сопротивление побеждено, равно как и ты. Однако впереди еще много работы.

Кайло встряхнул головой: перед глазами начинало темнеть. Похоже, в вине и в самом деле был яд, но имело ли это значение? Больше нет. 

— Что будет со мной? — спросил Кайло. Не то чтобы его тревожил ответ, который он получит.

— Я сохраню тебе жизнь, но ты останешься здесь. Надолго. — Хакс потрепал Кайло по волосам, затем взял с пола бутылку и бокалы, поднялся на ноги и бросил: — Кстати, яд был не в вине, а на моих губах. И да, я принял противоядие.

***

Кайло лежал на матрасе и смотрел, как Хакс уходит. Тот двигался слишком медленно, или так просто казалось из-за яда. 

Наконец дверь бесшумно закрылась, и Кайло остался один. Несколько секунд было очень тихо. Затем послышался странный шум, напоминающий тяжелое хриплое дыхание. Кайло не знал, слышит ли он этот звук на самом деле или представляет, будто слышит.

Тяжелое дыхание раздалось совсем близко, у самого уха. Оно было ледяным.

«Неужели ты всерьез верил, что все будет так просто?» — мелькнуло в голове. 

«Неужели ты сдался так легко?» — сказал хриплый голос. 

Сначала Кайло подумал, что это Учитель. Тот, которого он убил. Однако Учитель всегда ощущался как нечто темное, а это существо не было ни светлым, ни темным. 

Скорее всего, Кайло окончательно сошел с ума. Вряд ли его наконец услышал тот, кого он звал так долго.

— Кто ты? — спросил Кайло.

«Тот, кто поможет тебе найти выход», — был ответ. 

— Тот, кого я звал.

Кайло поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Хриплое дыхание было реальнее тюремной камеры и целиком поглотившей апатии.

— Что мне нужно сделать? — Кайло медленно сел на матрасе и оперся затылком в стену, чтобы голова не так кружилась.

«Для начала — внимательно слушать, — отозвался голос. — Затем делать то, что скажу я». 

— Я готов, — проговорил Кайло. — Слушаю тебя. 

И голос заговорил.


End file.
